Around The Fur
by xAleciax
Summary: No-strings attached. That was the deal. But it was shattered. Broken, just like his heart. To her it was comfort in something familiar. To him it was more than an unlocked door and open legs. It was two people finding out the differnce between love and lu
1. The Closet

**Summary: No-strings attached. That was the deal. But it was shattered. Broken, just like his heart. To her it was comfort in something familiar. To him it was more than an unlocked door and open legs. It was two people finding out the differnce between love and lust. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment and/or themselves.**

* * *

Moaning, sweating, and partially clothed were the two people in the small closet. She was trapped between is body and the door. Hair flowing, chest heaving, and walls tightening was she with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Her mouth descended on his, their tongues set in a wrestling match of their own.

Another thrust.

"Oh god.....I'm.....I think...."

Another angled thrust sent her there. To the wave of euphoria only he knew how to trigger. Her back arched, her head flew back, and her nails scrapped across his back as her orgasm washed over her.

He continued thrusting just as she continued moaning his name. Distangling themselves from each other he flipped her around and shoved her against the door to enter her from behind.

Hard and Fast.

The wave of dark hair tickling his chest, her voice, her tightness; were all enough to send him over the edge.

Bruises. From gripping her hips as he pounded into her.

Bitemarks. From keeping his desire for her from spilling out onto the halls.

He held a hand out to keep from smushing her. He had to remember, she was small. So small.

Their heartbeats, their breathing, their bodies, all together as they stood in the dark closet.

She turned in his arms. "That was...."

Though he agreed he didn't voice it. "You okay?"

She could already feel the pulsing on her shoulders and waist. The throbbing from between her legs. "I'll manage." She understood. His earlier signs told her he was far from a good mood before their meeting.

"You okay now?" She saw his eyes flash even in the dark.

"I'll manage."

Arms around neck. _I'm here._

Lips upon lips. _I'm fine._

They dressed quietly.

She pulled on her left ear before leaving. _'Tonight.'_

She then turned and walked out of the room back into a world where they were nothing more than two people on one roster.


	2. The Girl

**Feel free to guess the couuple. (I know I gave little clues).**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

That was then.

Two weeks ago.

The last time we were together.

Everything in my life was perfect. I had the title around my waist, I was happy with my body, and I was having amazing sex no-strings attached.

I guess I was so caught up in myself that I didn't notice it that day. It's definately not something I'm proud of.

It's just....it's just I never saw it coming, he was this big outgoing star and I was just another girl chasing her dreams.

Looking back I've also come to realize he told me. Some nights we'd lie there and talk afterward, it ended up getting pretty intimate at times. He told me how he was afraid of commitment because he'd been burned so many times. And I told him that I used to have a bit of an intimacy problem.

He also told me when he knew he was falling for a girl he'd distance himself. Try hard as he might to fight it, he was smitten and by the time he professed his love they were on the verge of breaking up.

But in the dark closet with an certain ache between my legs I wasn't focased on his feelings nearly as much as his actions. Though there was something. Some of his touches felt as if he were just going through the motions and there was something in his kisses.

But I of course, missed all of this.

I don't want it to seem like all I care about are dark rooms and orgasms because its not. I was just surprised, this whole thing was unexpected.

Now two short weeks later everything has fallen apart. My so called friends are ignoring me, he's ignoring me, my title's on the line, and on top of all of this......

I'm late.


	3. The Boy

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking.

Why I ended up falling for the most superficial narcissistic woman on Raw, I don't know. It wasn't planned.

Then again, when is love ever planned?

But this wasn't supposed to happen.

We had a deal.

A rule.

It was put into place to specifically avoid this situation. In these kind of relationships where its the girl that breaks the rules. She's the one that falls.

And what ends up happening?

I fall.

**Hard.**

Not just, I love her and I want to be together falling. But like, I'm picturing her walking down an aisle, her pregnant with my children, my ring on her finger; shit like that.

It's ridiculous and it's embarassing.

I've had a while to think this whole "_I've fallen in love with the girl I'm sleeping with_" thing over. After a month and a half I agreed to tell her.

I was sitting there.

She was sitting there.

Staring at me with her chocolate brown eyes expectantly.

I came out and said it.

It was rushed.

I was nervous.

_"Excuse me?"_ She didn't hear me.

"I said, I love you."

And what was her reply?

"I know what you said, but why?"

I didn't understand the fucking question.

Did she want to know why I loved her or why I told her? The expression on her face didn't offer up any clues so we were pretty much just sitting there staring at each other.

I left.

There's a chance I muttered 'fuck this' on the way out but I was too crushed to notice. Here I was with the girl of my dreams, professing my love, and she asks me why.

I've tried fighting it with other girls but every time I'd get to the room "somebody" won't get up. And he taughts me, especially in my dreams where her face ,and scent, and voice, and warmth are so vivid. He has no problem interrupting my sleep for a cold shower and a night spent on the couch.

So, its not hard to understand why I feel this way towards her.

I have the right to hate her.

I have the right to turn away from her in the halls.

I have the right to have others hating her.

I don't however, have the right to miss her......

And I do.


	4. The Encounter

Close.

The closest they'd been in two weeks. Which really wasn't that close at all considering that he was in catering and she was three doors down the hall in make-up.

"Mickie hurry up I'm hungry."

Her friend sent her a kind look.

"Can't you wait just ten more minutes?"

Their eyes meet and the girls shared a look. One girl: he's there, the other: why are you being such a snob?

She didn't understand the look Mickie was giving her. Nor did she really care to.

"Look Mick as much as I would love to stare at you all day, I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat with or without you."

She turned to leave fully intent on staying true to her word.

Defeated, Mickie joined ignoring her conscience as they made their way down the hall.

Mid-way down the hall she stopped and turned.

Mickie's breathing stopped. _'She saw him.' _

"Thanks for putting up with me lately, I know it hasn't been easy. Its just everything with....."

Her friend smiled back genuinely and interrupted. "I'll always be there for you."

A return smile. "I know."

Silence.

She turned and continued walking. "Now lets go to lunch I'm starving."

The room was now in her view.

Everything in its usual place.

The tables.

The drink machines.

The superstars.

The divas.

But it wasn't until she was fully in the room that she saw him.

His dark hair.

His blue eyes.

His piercing gaze set on her.

Her breathing stopped.

Her heart raced.

Her breakfast made its way back up.

Mickie was hot on her trail to hold her long dark treases back.

Leaning her head back against the cool metal of the stall door she closed her eyes.

"Melina."

She reopened her eyes slowly, her chocolate ones mixing with an identical pair of brown and one of blue.

A tear.

"I'm sorry."

A male voice replied.

"I know."


	5. The Room

"You cold?"

I looked down. Unknowingly, I'd tighten my arms around myself.

"I guess, its kind of cool in here."

A cold hand made its way to my forehead.

"Melina your burning up."

I turned away from Dr. Akhai and locked eyes with him.

His eyes were emotionless.

I quickly turned to look at Mickie then Dr. Akhai.

He was pulling out a thermometer and gesturing for me to open my mouth.

I obliged.

A second later it was removed and Dr. Akhai was giving me a worried look.

My heart rate spend up and my right hand inadvertedly went to my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mickie raise an eyebrow.

"How have you been feeling lately, besides the incident earlier?"

I cleared my throat.

"I've gotten sick a few times. And headaches."

Dr. Akhai nodded and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. "A few of these should help."

Asprin.

I locked eyes with Dr. Akhai and whispered.

"I can't."

I glanced nervously over Dr. Akhai's shoulder to see him texting. He was avoiding looking in my direction but I could tell he was listening.

I turned back to Dr. Akhai's confused gaze.

I directed my eyes downard where my hand was still on my stomach.

An understanding expression crossed his features.

He glanced over his shoulder where one of the two other occupants was watching us intently.

"How long?"

I shrugged.

I'd realized it when I first got sick somewhere between three and four weeks ago.

"A test?"

I shook my head.

As soon as the sickness started I knew. No test needed.

Dr. Akhai nodded then turned to grab something.

He slipped the cup into my hand and motioned toward the bathroom.

I nodded and got off the table to go.

My movement cause him to raise his head.

He got out of the chair, still never taking his eyes off of me, until he walked out of the room.

~*~

As I pulled my hair into a ponytail, I could feel her eyes on me.

When I sat on the couch and began flipping through channels, she stood there.

It wasn't until my hand gravitated towards my stomach and I quickly removed it did she snap taking my entertainment with her.

"Damn it Melina, talk to me!"

I tore my eyes away from hers.

"Melina, you can't just ignore this. " She moved into my line of view.

She was getting madder.

And louder.

"Grow the fuck up and get over yourself! You are having a baby!"

I finally snapped.

"I know!" My voice broke and tears threatened.

"Don't you think I know that? I have to bring a baby into this world with an emotionally unstable mother and a father who hates her! I'm being forced into this whole thing. First by John now by this. I can't do this Mickie. You don't understand, but I can't....I can't love this baby."

I was breathing hard.

I was crying.

And the remainder of my breakfast made its way up.

Mickie followed holding my hair and rubbing my back.

I wipped my mouth and laid my head on her lap.

"I can't."

Mickie smoothed my hair off my forehead and replied.

"You will. Its going to be fine."

Her reassuring words were the last thing I heard before giving into my exhaustion.


	6. The Face Off

Even with me being on the other side of the room and my back turned I could feel his eyes on me.

Waiting.

Watching.

Listening for any sign or explanation about what happened. He only wanted to help and I felt bad knowing I wasn't going to tell him anything. I wasn't here though. Instead of a lonely hotel balcony over looking the city below, I was in the past, a time where I was truely happy.

A few months ago when there were no worries, no problems, and most of all no broken heart.

We were a couple, we had been one for a while then whether or not she realized it. I'd stopped going on dates, she'd stopped out on dates and we weren't just meeting up for sex anymore.

Dinner.

Movies.

Walks.

We were exclusive without saying the words. No one knew about us but Mickie and she was trustworthy in keeping our secret, even serving as an alibi on several occasions.

Standing here I'm almost mad at myself for causing this. Three words and everything I know and love has fallen be destroyed, except wrestling.

The ring.

The fans.

The gym; which was where I was headed to clear my head.

"So your really going to act like nothing happened?"

The deep and raspy voice of my best friend fills the room.

I turn around and start gathering my gym bag ignoring Randy and his questioning gaze.

"Ignoring me won't make her go away. I'll your doing is letting it build up."

"Randy. Shut Up."

"I'm only trying to help."

"If I need help I'll ask."

"No, you won't."

"You don't know me."

"You don't know her."

That was all it took; four words, fourteen letters, and I was ready to fight my best friend. Ready to throw away an almost seven year friendship for a woman who didn't even return my feelings.

"John....."

Three knocks.

One door.

Two men.


	7. The Effect

This was all to hard.

Too much.

Only three doors and a hallway stood between the two rooms.

Two minutes and eighteen seconds to think in over.

Two minutes and eighteen seconds to decide.

It is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make and I have to make her realize it later when it all comes crashing down.

I didn't want to do this.

But I had to.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Another knock.

No answer.

I raise my fist to knock again just as the door opens.

John stares before me, annoyance on his face but his sad broken eyes betraying his tough exterior as it has for the last six weeks.

Knowing what I was here to do, whose trust I was here to betray, the secret that was not mines to tell; I choked.

As I snapped back into reality I realized John had walked away leaving me standing in the open doorway.

I don't know why, but my feet carried me into the room, into the possibility of fucking up.

John was not alone and I wasn't sure if I would be able to talk to him without Randy around. I could tell neither of them were willing to leave.

I had to do what I had to do.

"John...."

"If it has anything to do with her I don't want to hear it."

I watched the tense muscles in his neck and the stiffness of his back as he stood facing the window.

"John please, I just can't do it by myself."

"Just let it go Mickie, let her go or you'll just end up getting fucked in the end, trust me."

He was wrong.

I knew it.

I knew her and so did he.

He wasn't fooling me let alone himself.

"You need to talk to her."

"I don't have anything to say to her."

But he did.

John was spending so much time, so much energy being mad at her. Bitching to everyone about how insensitive and uncaring she was, about how much she'd hurt him.

He'd yet to tell her.

"She has to talk to you and I think you need to tell her how you feel."

"That's the problem. DON'T FUCKING THINK MICKIE! That's the problem you think you know everything!"

I slipped.

I'm sorry.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW? I KNOW MELINA IS LEAVING AND I KNOW IN SIX MONTHS SHE'S GOING TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!"

The silence.

Was unbearable.

"She's pregnant?"

"......John, please......"

"Is she pregnant or not?"

".....Yes."

His face clears.

A clean slate.

A blank mask.

"John, please......."

I don't know what I wanted or what I was asking for.

Him to understand.

Him to help.

Him to keep quiet.

"Mickie just go."

I stole a quick glance at Randy, he was staring wide-eyed back and forth between John and I.

I left them both and walked straight into it:

The unavoidable.

Melina.

Her eyes bore into mine until hers filled with tears and I looked away.

She was shaking her head as a tear fell .

"Mickie...."

I didn't plan on telling her.

Not like this.

But the choice was no longer mine, just like the decision wasn't nor ever was.

"Melina I.....I'm sorry."

I watched.

The realization.

The horror.

The pain spread across her features in waves.

I watched.

Her hand clutch her stomach.

Her breathing shallow.

Her eyes water.

The door behind me opened but the only thing I heard was the broken whisper.

"Mickie, the baby."


	8. The Face Off Pt 2

Mickie walked to her side and put a comforting hand on Melina's back. "Mel just calm down its probably just the baby kicking."

She shook her head because deep down she knew.

Tears were still glistening in her eyes when she answered back.

"Something's wrong."

Happy for the distraction but still concerned, Mickie nods.

He stands there.

Rooted in his spot.

Watching her.

Staring at her.

Seeing her for the first time.

She almost looked the same, but for him, he noticed the change.

Or maybe he just looked at her differently.

She was carrying his child.

Mickie speaks. "I'll go get the keys, wait here okay?"

Melina nodded the looked up to meet Jonh's eyes.

A minute passed until she spoke.

"Are you coming?"

It took him a minute to respond, not being used to her speaking to him directly.

"Why should I ?"

"Because its your baby."

They stared at each other completely ignoring Randy as they waited for Mickie's return.

As soon as he opened his mouth he regretted it.

"How do I know that for sure?"

She replied quietly but obviously hurt.

"I never cheated on you."

John kept going, intent on hurting her as much as possible.

"Who said we were together?"

Randy stepped in just as Mickie came back. He knew he had to stop John because ultimately he was only hurting himself.

"John. Stop."

Mickie looked at each of the three faces before turning back to Melina. "Everything okay?"

Melina ignored her, never breaking eye contact with John.

"Remember, your the one who made it this way."

Melina continued to stare at him wordlessly before turning to Mickie.

There were tears in her eyes but she spoke clearly.

"Let's go Mickie." 


	9. The Drive

"That was uncalled for."

"Randy, now's not the time."

Randy was driving his eyes focused on the road.

John was in the passenger seat.

He didn't force him to come.

"When is the time then John?"

He didn't need this.

He didn't need Randy in his ear.

Telling him what he already knew.

"Can you just shut the fuck up and drive?"

He wasn't in the mood to argue.

There was too much going on.

All he saw was her face when he doubted them.

Her face when she felt the pain in her stomach,

From his child.

He still couldn't grasp the idea the she was pregnant with his child.

"Are you ready?"

John turned to look at Randy and shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter now does it?"


	10. The Time

_I glanced over at the time._

_11:36 am._

_I knew he would be waking up at any moment and I wasn't even halfway through._

_Out of nowhere a strong pair of arms engulfed me from behind._

_It was as if he knew that I was thinking about him._

_Knew that I wanted him._

_Did I want him? _

_Because technically,_

_He wasn't mine._

_His hot mouth descended on my collar bone, interrupting my thoughts and bringing my attention back to what I was doing._

_I stirred the contents of the pan slowly._

_It was then that I felt his member._

_Hard and long._

_Poking me in the ass._

_He was naked. _

_I leaned back against him neglecting the surprise breakfast I was attempting to make. _

"_John…"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_I'm cooking."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_I was trying to surprise you." _

"_You being here is enough of a surprise."_

_He reached around me and turned off the stove before turning me around to face him. _

_As we stared at each other I came to the realization that this was where I wanted to be._

_This exact place._

_With this exact man._

_And I never wanted to leave._

_He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something but he shook his head and closed it before trying again._

"_Come on."_

I wanted my eyes to stay closed forever.

I was still deciding whether or not I want to be stuck in that particular memory when the doctor entered the room.

I didn't get the point of her five minute speech especially when I only needed to know one sentence.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, there hasn't been an update in 23043239403 months and this is all I get?! It's not I promise. I'll have another update for sure tonight. Thanks to FANOFJOLINASPUFFY, this is for you.

P.S. I am sooooo sorry if it sucks.

3


	11. The Reveal

Fuck.

This.

Why was I being subjected to this?

Oh right…

I can't believe she's making me do this.

Randy and John look up as I approach.

Randy stands up immediately and greets me with questioning eyes.

I ignore him.

And turn to John.

This is going to be hard

And I know John is tired of hearing me talking

But…

I take a deep breath.

"She lost the baby."

* * *

Another short one. More to come xoxo


End file.
